An Old Tale
by Yukirin Shuu
Summary: Saat kata salah terucap, disitu muncul rasa asing yang menelusup hati. Namun, makna sesungguhnya seakan membuat hati tidak ingin merelakannya. Ketika wajah kembali bertatap, yang ia keluarkan adalah kalimat dingin. Dan kesempatan kedua miliknya seolah lari ketika sedikit lagi tangannya menggapai berlian. Sebuah pertemuan singkat yang menyesakkan bagi Uchiha Sasuke/Oneshoot/Sasunaru


**An Old Tale**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline by Yukirin Shuu

Rated : T/M

**Warning!** This is BoysLove/ShounenAi/AU/OOC/Typo/etc.

I do not take any profits towards this creation.

Just being an ordinary author that undertake her own favorites.

.

.

* * *

Musim semi di negara Jepang biasanya selalu berkaitan dengan upacara penerimaan murid baru atau pun upacara perpisahan anak sekolah. Itu hal yang umum. Menerima gulungan kertas yang mungkin untuk sebagian orang akan menentukan masa depannya, berfoto ria bersama, dan acara tangis menangis karena akan berpisah dengan teman tak jarang ditemui. Itu pun jika kau punya seseorang untuk ditangisi misalkan.

Secara umumnya, siswa yang meraih peringkat pertama dengan nilai cemerlang pada suatu angkatan kelas akan menyampaikan pidato dihadapan semua orang yang hadir dalam upacara pelepasan hari ini. Pemuda yang tahun ini genap berusia delapan belas tahun berjalan tegak dengan pandangan mata yang lurus menuju podium penyambutan orasi. Mata elangnya menelusuri setiap jengkal seluruh audiens yang hadir kala itu. Pidatonya tidak lama. Suara bariton milik pemuda itu mengalun mulus, tidak bertele, dan lugas. Sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khasnya sejak dulu.

Riuh tepuk tangan menyusul kalimat terakhir dari pidato Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok jangkung itu membungkukkan tubuh memberi salam sebelum akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari panggung penyambutan.

"Hei, pidato yang sangat bagus!" sahutan Suigetsu hanya dibalas dengusan remeh sesaat setelah kembali untuk berkumpul bersama rekan timnya. Juugo dan Karin berdiri tak jauh darinya bersama ucapan selamat yang mereka lontarkan pada Sasuke. Mata elangnya memandang sekeliling dan terpaku pada sosok yang beberapa meter di depannya tengah bergumul bersama teman sebayanya.

_Cih. _Melihatnya tiba-tiba membuat pemuda raven itu jengah.

"Kau tidak menyapanya?" pertanyaan Juugo yang mengerti kemana arah pandang Sasuke hanya dianggap bagai angin lalu. _Well, _ia sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan pemuda blonde semenjak lima bulan yang lalu. Semenjak mulut berisik itu mengatakan kalimat yang membuatnya berpikir tidak logis.

"_Hei, semua perempuan menyukaimu. Bahkan aku pun menyukaimu."_

Kalimatnya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kala itu. Dahinya mengernyit memandang sosok yang berjalan di depannya. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh saat merasakan sosok Sasuke tidak lagi berjalan beriringan. _Okay_, Naruto memang salah bicara saat itu, dan akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai menjaga jarak. _Ugh_, sangat aneh mengingat keduanya merupakan sahabat dari kecil dan bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang seakan tak saling mengenal.

Mata elangnya terus menelisik saat pendengarannya tak sengaja menangkap suara riuh yang cukup besar hingga sampai ke telinganya.

"Selamat, Naruto! Kau mendapat beasiswa akhirnya! Pencapaian yang brilian, bukan?" itu suara Yamanaka Ino yang melengking hingga membuat beberapa murid lain mencuri pandang. Jika tidak salah, perempuan yang menjadi murid baru saat kenaikan kelas tiga itu adalah sepupu dari si pemuda yang mendapat beasiswa itu.

Selama tiga tahun Sasuke satu kelas dengan pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu di SMA. Mungkin _mantan teman _jika dirinya mengingat hal konyol yang pernah di dengarnya.

"Hmph.. Hebat juga dia mendapat beasiswa." Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang bertengger manis di wajah. Perempuan itu mengamati sekelompok orang yang tengah bergumul tak jauh di depannya. Mungkin sekelompok murid yang paling berisik dibandingkan yang lain saat ini.

Berbicara soal beasiswa, memang ada segelintir orang yang mendapatkan itu. Salah satunya Naruto yang akan berangkat ke New York, Amerika serikat. _Okay_, pemuda pirang itu memang berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mendapat kesempatan itu di tahun-tahun terakhirnya. Namun, dia juga bukan orang yang kesulitan dalam memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mengingat ayah kandungnya pemilik perusahaan besar di negaranya. Hanya saja, terkadang orang-orang harus disentil untuk menyadari kemampuan yang mengakar dalam tubuh jika tidak ingin terus diinjak, bukan begitu?

Sesi pemotretan untuk setiap kelas berlangsung tidak lama. Mungkin hanya sepuluh menit dan disusul oleh murid-murid yang berfoto ria sebagai kenang-kenangan. Pengalaman sekali seumur hidup sepanjang perjalanan di sekolah menengah atas.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Ayo ikut kami!" Kiba menyahut keras pada pemuda bermata kuaci yang terlihat berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gaara meletakkan _monopod_nya dengan posisi yang tepat menghadap ke mereka. Kilatan _blitz_ menyapu ke seluruh orang yang tengah melayangkan berbagai macam ekspresi saat itu. Setelah dirasanya banyak menghabiskan berbagai macam pose, pemuda bersurai merah bata itu berjalan menghampiri _polaroid _yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak lembar foto yang tercetak. Temannya yang lain pun ikut menyusulnya untuk melihat hasil jepretan kameranya kala itu.

Semuanya terlihat bahagia dalam foto itu. Namun, Shikamaru dengan tampang setengah mengantuknya sedikit merusak momen dalam foto. Gaara tersenyum tipis menyirat kehangatan di sana bersama Kiba yang yang tertawa lebar. Untuk Naruto dan Ino, mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih dengan tangan pemuda pirang itu yang melingkar pada pinggang Ino. _Huft, _mereka berdua memang cocok. Sayangnya, status sepupu dapat menimbulkan pandangan _incest _dari orang-orang.

"Oh ya, aku tidak melihat Hinata. Dimana dia?" Ino dengan raut bingung menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sosok teman perempuan yang paling dekat saat masuk sekolah ini.

"Entahlah," sahut Naruto seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya.

Sosok yang dicari saat ini tengah berdiri beberapa meter dibelakang mereka. Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Perempuan konglomerat yang saat ini tengah kalut dalam berdirinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang banyak hal. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang mungkin akan membuatnya pingsan. Tapi, ia sudah bertekad untuk hari ini. Hari dimana ia akan lepas menuju jenjang perkuliahan. Hari dimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Uzumaki Naruto! _Ugh. _

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan panjang. Perempuan bersurai indigo itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Wajah cantiknya memaku lurus pada satu sosok yang tengah tersenyum ke arah temannya. Tidak ada Hinata pemalu, tidak ada Hinata yang berbicara gagap. _Okay, _semua fakta itu seakan lenyap ketika tiba-tiba angin musim semi berhembus, menerbangkan surai gelapnya yang mempesona. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang objek yang dituju, lalu kembali menghentikan langkahnya untuk memberi jarak.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Suara perempuan yang menyirat ketegasan di dalamnya otomatis membuat beberapa pasang mata memusatkan perhatian padanya. Hinata sang pemalu untuk saat itu hilang dalam pandangan orang-orang. Hanya seorang perempuan anggun yang berdiri seorang diri dengan latar belakang kelulusan dan kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan terbawa angin.

Naruto tentu saja memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Ia memandang sambil mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Hinata. _Okay, _Naruto sangat menyadari jika mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Cukup membuat kakinya terasa menjadi agar-agar.

"Lima tahun mataku selalu terpaku pada punggungmu. Tidak, pada dirimu. Perasaanku tidak pernah main-main, Uzumaki Naruto! Aku menyukaimu!"

Kalimat yang mengalun itu membuat semua orang terpaku, tak terkecuali Naruto yang terlihat mematung tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang dilontarkan dari mulut gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu terhadap dirinya. Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Ino yang melihat sikap Naruto yang belum merespon sedikit berdeham pelan, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, dan yang terpenting adalah membuat Naruto sadar ke alamnya!

Suara siulan dari pemuda bergigi hiu yang posisinya tak jauh mendapati pukulan yang mendarat di kepalanya dari wanita bersurai merah. Suigetsu meringis kesakitan seraya memandang Karin tak terima. Tentu saja keempat orang itu sedang memusatkan perhatiannya pada drama sekolah yang sempat-sempatnya mereka lihat di akhir-akhir pelepasan sekolah. Juugo masih bergeming pada posisinya yang masih setia memperhatikan drama picisan masa-masa sekolah. Sedangkan, pemuda _raven_ disampingnya memandang tanpa minat pada dua objek yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

"_Cih_, penyuka sesama jenis, _huh._" Gumaman yang terdengar rendah memang tidak disadari oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Mata tajamnya bahkan merasa sakit melihat wajah sosok yang masih bergeming pada posisinya ketika mendapati pernyataan cinta dari seorang perempuan.

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan. Iris sejernih langit musim panas itu memandang lurus pada Hinata. Membuat sosok yang ditatapnya sedikit salah tingkah. Telapak tangan berkulit _tan_ itu terjulur menggantung di udara mengarah ke Hinata. Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali melihatnya. Pipinya merona walaupun ia sudah menahannya setengah mati.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku." Naruto mengatakannya dengan halus. Pemuda pirang itu membentuk garis senyum pada bibirnya yang ranum hingga kedua kelopak matanya menyipit. Semua itu menyirat ketulusan. Ino menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan terbelalak kaget, tidak percaya. Katakan mimpi saat ini melihat Naruto yang menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis primadona sekolah. _W-what!? _

Hinata menatap dengan wajah tidak percaya. Kedua matanya melebar saat merasakan telapak tangannya digenggam lalu ditarik oleh sang pemuda. Bolehkah ia berpikir jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi indah ketika pernyataan cinta dibalas oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar?

Sepasang mata elang menyipit tajam. Ketika melihat drama picisan berbau romansa dihadapannya berakhir dengan hal yang tidak terduga membuatnya sedikit muak. Pemuda _raven_ itu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya tanpa disadari oleh tiga teman setimnya itu. Matanya memandang lurus pada jalannya. Sekilas manik hitamnya melirik pada sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah menarik seorang perempuan bersurai indigo sebelum akhirnya menghilang memasuki gedung sekolah.

.

Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang yang mendapat beasiswa ke negeri paman sam itu berangkat seminggu setelah upacara pelepasan. Ibu dan teman-temannya mengantar keberangkatan dirinya di bandara Narita dengan perasaan campur aduk. Namun, sosok sahabat kecilnya tidak terlihat di sana. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Baiklah, sepertinya ia mulai mengerti jika hubungan pertemanan mereka hanya sebatas itu dengan akhir yang sangat tidak baik. _Silly me_, batin Naruto tak habis pikir.

Di New York, ia akan tinggal bersama neneknya, Tsunade yang bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit sana. Kushina dan Minato tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan perihal anaknya yang akan bagaimana nanti di negeri orang itu. Mereka berusaha untuk percaya dengan kemampuan anak tunggalnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, tidur yang cukup, dan makan yang teratur. Aku tidak akan segan untuk menyeretmu kembali jika mendengar kabar buruk dari nenek!"

Naruto meringis saat mendengar ucapan ibunya itu. Empat tahun dari sekarang usahanya baru akan dimulai di _Columbia University_. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya berat. Dalam hatinya sedang berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri sekarang. Manik birunya tak sengaja menangkap sosok perempuan yang memakai mantel hitam dengan syal merah melingkar di lehernya. Hinata memandangnya dengan senyum bahagia bersama temannya yang lain. Berbicara soal perempuan yang menembaknya saat hari pelepasan di sekolah, keduanya memang memutuskan untuk fokus mengejar mimpi masing-masing, dan akan bertemu kembali jika sudah pada waktunya.

_Long-distance relationship _seperti kurang tepat. Mungkin hubungan tanpa status terdengar lebih baik.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Perempuan keturunan Hyuuga itu memang dewasa walaupun kegugupannya kadang menutupi itu. Ia bahkan mempunyai perasaan pada dirinya yang merupakan siswa teledor. Namun, beruntung mendapat beasiswa di penghujung masa sekolahnya. _So lucky! _

Mendengar kabar tentang keberangkatan pesawat telah tiba, Naruto meraih koper besarnya menuju garbrata seraya memasang kacamata hitam miliknya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan tegap ke depan tanpa sesekali melirik ke belakang. _Well, _sepertinya ia akan sebentar melupakan kebudayaan timur yang dianutnya sebelum beralih ke dunia barat yang lebih bebas. _Keep it in mind! _

Ino tersenyum tipis menatap punggung yang kian lama semakin mengecil. Wanita itu tahu soal masalah si pirang dengan lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu. Mungkin mereka punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Walaupun itu harus menunggu bertahun-tahun, tapi entahlah. Kesempatannya untuk bertemu semakin kecil jika salah satunya sudah lepas kandang.

"Hati-hati, Naruto!"

Naruto masih mendengar sekilas suara wanita yang sangat dicintainya –Kushina– sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu pesawat. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan mendengus kasar ketika melihat ayahnya tidak mengantar keberangkatan dirinya untuk ke luar negeri. Perjalanan bisnis sialannya itu yang membuat Naruto mengumpat saat mengetahuinya. Ia duduk tepat di samping kaca jendela pesawat. _Sapphire_nya menerawang jauh, lalu tertawa remeh. Apa Minato masih sayang dengan anaknya?

Naruto merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan ponsel pintar miliknya. Dilihatnya sebuah pesan dari lima belas menit yang lalu muncul dalam notifikasinya. Itu pesan ayahnya yang sedang berada di Sapporo. Jemarinya menekan layar pipih tersebut untuk membuka pesan, lalu membacanya.

_Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, Naruto. Berhati-hatilah nak di sana. Kau tahu benar Amerika lebih liar dibanding negara tempat kelahiranmu. Jangan minum alkohol! _

_Okay_, kalimat terakhirnya cukup membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum. _Masih mengkhawatirkanku rupanya, _pikir Naruto seraya mematikan ponsel dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celana.

Soal alkohol, sepertinya ia akan meminumnya di umur ke dua puluh.

.

Itu hanya sebuah kisah lama. Memasuki tahun ketiga masa perkuliahan, Naruto tentunya sudah beradaptasi dengan baik bersama lingkungannya. Pemuda itu tumbuh dengan kepribadian yang _humble_, murah senyum, namun cukup menakutkan jika sudah bermain api dengannya. Ia tidak akan segan untuk melayangkan tinju di wajah siapa pun yang mencoba bermain-main dengannya. Nilai-nilainya tidak ada yang bermasalah. Ia bahkan menjadi salah satu mahasiswa favorit seorang dosen _killer _dikelasnya. _Trust it! _

Naruto berjalan seorang diri di sepanjang _zebra-cross _bersama kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memadati kota. Pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan kelas sorenya hari ini. Langkahnya menuju beberapa blok melewati deretan toko yang terlihat ramai untuk mencapai rumahnya. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa hingga tak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang yang berjalan berlawanan.

Sebuah rumah bercat _burgundi _dengan tiga lantai menyapa perhatiannya. Kakinya menaiki tiga anak tangga yang menjembatani pintu dengan masing-masing sisinya dibatasi oleh pagar besi bercorak floral memanjang, serta diisi oleh tanaman _aglaonema_. Ia mengetuknya beberapa kali, dan memutar knop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Nek, aku pulang!" sahutan Naruto memunculkan Tsunade dari arah dapur. Wanita tua yang wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti umurnya itu berjalan mendekati Naruto seraya mengikat anak rambutnya yang terjuntai. Naruto tersenyum hangat dan mencium kedua pipi wanita tersebut dengan lembut.

"_How was your day?"_ Tsunade memperhatikan gerak cucunya yang tengah melepas ransel dan meletakkannya di atas sofa. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil seloyang _Fettucini _yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia mengangkat pinggiran loyang menggunakan sarung tangan dan meletakannya di atas meja makan.

"Seperti biasa." Naruto tak bisa melepas perhatiannya dari pasta dengan campuran _salami _yang dipotong kecil-kecil saat wanginya memasuki penciuman. Pemuda itu mengambil secukupnya dan meletakkannya di piring terpisah. Ia mulai menusukkan garpunya pada pasta dan memutarnya sebelum akhirnya memakannya. Sedangkan, Tsunade menuangkan cairan krisan hangat ke cangkir keduanya.

"Nek, aku tidak ingin kembali." Tsunade melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda berwajah tampan yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan cucunya itu.

"Kenapa?" wanita itu belum memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia memang sangat rindu dengan sang ibu. Setiap bulan, Kushina selalu mengunjunginya ke New York bersama Minato. Ayahnya itu hanya kadang-kadang saja jika mengingat dirinya adalah pria bisnis. Naruto meringis saat terpikir dirinya juga mengambil jurusan bisnis untuk kuliahnya. _Sigh. _

Namun, akhir-akhir ini dunia tarik suara seperti menariknya perlahan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya alunan melodi musik yang mampu menggetarkan hati. Naruto terkadang berkunjung untuk melihat kegiatan seni musik di universitasnya itu jika senggang. Mereka semua berbakat. Apalagi jika mengingat suara wanita berdarah campuran Inggris-Jepang yang bernama Shion. Teman wanitanya itu memang bersuara surga!

"Aku hanya tidak berminat mengurus perusahaan." Naruto meletakkan garpunya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kursi seraya memandang Tsunade.

"Setidaknya, temanilah ibumu itu." Sahut Tsunade seraya menyuapkan daging asap ke mulutnya. _Of course!_ Naruto memang hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama ibunya itu. Mungkin ayahnya juga. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya saat pikiran terakhir melintas.

Suara dering telepon membuat Naruto menoleh. Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi mengangkat telepon yang berada di ruang tengah. Naruto masih berkutat dengan makanannya, namun telinganya berusaha untuk menajamkan pendengaran terhadap percakapan yang dilakukan neneknya itu bersama orang seberang.

"_Hello?_"

Naruto memasukkan makanannya ke mulut dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Jemarinya meraih secangkir sari krisan yang terlihat memanjakan mata sekaligus hidung karena wanginya. Ia menyesapnya dengan khidmat, lalu kembali meletakkan cangkirnya. Namun, sesuatu membuat Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Tsunade yang keras, terdengar membentak. Naruto langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang memperlihatkan wanita awet muda itu terdiam membelakanginya dengan gagang telepon yang menggantung hampir menyentuh lantai di atas nakas meja. Naruto melangkah pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara yang berlebih menghampiri Tsunade. Jujur perasaannya tidak enak sekarang.

"Kenapa, nek?" Naruto menepuk kedua pundak Tsunade tanpa mengagetkan wanita itu. Tsunade langsung membalikkan badannya, dan memandang wajah Naruto dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Ibumu, ibumu! Kushina kecelakaan dan kondisinya kritis!" tubuh Naruto menegang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan, benar saja!

Sore ini seakan dirinya disiram oleh air kutub dan disambut oleh panasnya cuaca di gurun. Naruto seakan membisu, seolah mulutnya tidak memiliki perintah untuk mengeluarkan suara. Tsunade langsung beranjak pergi dari posisinya yang menghilang dari pandangan sang cucu. Manik biru itu menatap nanar pada gagang telepon yang masih menggantung sebelum akhirnya merebut kasar dan menekan tombol angka secara brutal yang mengarah ke kediamannya di Jepang. Sudah beberapa kali panggilan terputus begitu saja, dan hal itu selalu dihadiahi umpatan dari Naruto.

"_Fuck!_" maki Naruto seraya membanting gagang telepon dengan keras. Pemuda itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil _jansport _miliknya dan pergi ke lantai dua untuk mengambil secara acak beberapa lembar pakaian yang ia akan masukkan ke dalam tas. Pikirannya berkelana jauh pada sang ibu. Matanya tidak kuat untuk menahan panas yang akhirnya sesuatu yang cair dan hangat turun begitu saja melalui sudut kelopak matanya. Naruto kalut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika saja, jika-

"Argh!" pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Pikiran negatifnya sulit ia usir. Napasnya terengah-engah. _Okay, _sekarang ia harus tenang, dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar kondisi ibunya baik-baik saja. Ya, hanya itu!

Derap langkah dari luar pintu mendekat ke kamarnya, dan sosok Tsunade masuk dengan raut wajah yang sangat buruk.

"Jam 12 malam kita berangkat dari bandara. Persiapkan dirimu." Tsunade langsung menghilang dibalik pintu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dari biasanya. Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pandangan kosong memandang daun pintu. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa ayahnya itu sedang berada di samping ibunya? Naruto mendecak kesal. Kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang berada diposisi ibunya sekarang ini? Ia rela demi sang ibu. _Apapun itu! _

Mereka memakan waktu tiga jam dari Columbia menuju bandara internasional –John. F Kennedy– yang berada di Queens. Tsunade memilih menggunakan taksi untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Mereka sampai tiga puluh menit lebih awal sebelum waktu keberangkatan. Wanita itu mengambil beberapa lembar dolar sebagai tip yang diberikannya pada supir. Manik cokelat mudanya menyisir setiap sudut tempat yang selalu padat dan sangat sibuk itu di New York City. Mereka akan berada di udara sebelas jam dengan mengambil penerbangan yang paling cepat ke Jepang. Harapannya, semoga tidak ada pengunduran waktu keberangkatan yang harus membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi.

.

Langkah kaki yang dibalut oleh pantofel hitam menghentak keras di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Pria paruh baya yang baru saja sampai di Tokyo dan menunda semua pertemuan-pertemuan bisnis serta mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan berjalan dengan perasaan kalut. Saat dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel, dirinya mendapat panggilan telepon dari keponakan perempuannya yang mengatakan jika sang istri malam itu mengalami kecelakaan. Supir taksi yang mengantarnya tewas di tempat karena hantaman truk yang sangat keras bergerak berlawanan mengenai tengkoraknya, sedangkan kondisi Kushina tak sadarkan diri. Wanita itu memang sengaja memilih menggunakan taksi untuk pergi ke butik langganannya malam itu. Minato bahkan berpikir kenapa istrinya itu tidak meminta pelayan rumah untuk mengantarnya?

Matanya menangkap sosok keponakan bersama kepala pelayan kediamannya yang tengah bergerak gelisah di depan pintu kamar ICU. Ino menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat dan berjalan menujumya dengan raut wajah yang berantakan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Minato merogoh sapu tangan yang berada dibalik kantung jasnya dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat. Matanya tak lepas dari sekat kaca yang sebagian tertutup oleh _sandblast _yang membatasinya dengan ruang ICU.

"Dokter bilang masih kritis. Belum ada kabar terbaru, paman." Wanita itu menggigit kuku-kuku cantik tangannya. Dokter dan dua perawatnya itu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk memberi kabar kembali. Ino semakin cemas berjalan kesana kemari dan menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi rumah sakit dengan keras. Ia menopang kepalanya merenung. Pikirannya teringat akan keberadaan Naruto sekarang.

Jemarinya meraih ponsel pintar di dalam tas tangannya. Gerak jarinya sangat cepat ia ketuk pada benda pipih berlayar itu untuk mencari kontak sepupunya. Ino mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga. Manik _aqumarine_nya memandang kosong pada daun pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka, menunggu suara seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

"Angkatlah, angkatlah!" suara operator seluler kemudian membuat Ino berdecak kesal. Ia kembali melakukan panggilan berulang-ulang dengan hasil yang sama. Hanya suara operator seluler wanita yang membuat Ino semakin kesal mendengarnya.

"Biarkan, Ino. Aku jamin dia masih dalam perjalanan udaranya sekarang." Minato berusaha menenangkan keponakan perempuannya yang terlihat gelisah menghubungi sang putra. Benar, Naruto. Putra tunggalnya yang tidak ia jenguk bulan lalu karena Minato sendiri sedang berada di venesia dengan rapatnya bersama para pemegang saham yang masih menjadi anak perusahaannya. Pria paruh baya itu mengusap wajahnya perlahan, memikirkan betapa buruknya sebagai ayah.

Daun pintu yang dingin itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berjas dokter yang disusul oleh dua perawat yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Tiga orang yang sedari tadi menunggu langsung bergerak mendekati sang dokter.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan istriku!? Apa dia baik-baik saja!? Katakan padaku!" pria berperawakan sedang dan berkacamata itu melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Matanya memandang bergantian pada wajah-wajah yang kalut menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Dokter! Kenapa kau diam saja, _hah_!?" kali Ino yang bersuara dengan nada tinggi. Wanita itu semakin tersulut emosinya melihat gelagat tidak menyenangkan dari orang-orang rumah sakit itu.

"Maafkan aku, Namikaze-san. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk meminimalisir pendarahan dalam yang berada di otak pasien akibat benturan yang sangat kuat. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah dan berhe-"

"TIDAK!" teriakan Ino yang menggelegar memotong perkataan sang dokter. Wanita itu menangis histeris tak karuan dengan Iruka yang berusaha menenangkannya. Sang suami membisu, seolah suaranya tidak pernah diciptakan. Tubuhnya tak berbeda dengan patung yang bernyawa. Kushinanya, cintanya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Percakapan terakhir mereka bahkan kemarin sore sebelum kecelakaan sial itu terjadi, saat dimana kalimat cintanya yang terakhir diucapkan.

"_Aku mencintaimu, dan Naruto."_

"KAU BILANG YANG TERBAIK!? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUATNYA BERTAHAN, HAH!?" Ino membentak keras hingga membuat perawat yang menangani sang bibi tersentak kaget. Iruka kewalahan menahan pergerakan Ino yang mencoba menarik kerah baju sang dokter. Minato mencoba untuk memisahkan keponakannya itu pada sang dokter dengan pikiran yang masih melayang. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba hingga membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Air mata tak bisa ia bendung untuk tidak jatuh mengalir dipipinya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sang anak yang sedang berada di negeri seberang sana.

Apa Naruto akan membencinya?

Rasa benci karena ayahnya tidak mampu untuk menjaga sang ibu tercintanya?

Kabar duka dari keluarga Namikaze tersebar luas karena banyaknya _paparazzi_ yang menyerbu kediamannya. Namun, beberapa _bodyguard _bertubuh besar dan berkulit hitam yang dikerahkan oleh Minato menahannya sehingga para wartawan hanya bertahan diluar pagar _mansion _dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada orang-orang rumah. Para pelayan hanya bisa membungkukkan tubuh seraya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bicara terlalu banyak. Mereka semua hanya belum merasa mampu untuk menghadapi kesedihan sang tuan rumah.

Pemakaman sang istri kepala Namikaze pada sore itu berlangsung sangat berat. Derasnya hujan yang sejak pagi mengguyur kota belum berniat mereda, membentuk genangan-genangan kecil pada tanah. Payung hitam yang mengerubungi sebuah pusara yang berdiri tegak di pemakaman elit distrik Shinagawa terlihat satu per satu meninggalkan tempat, menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih setia untuk merenung, mencoba untuk menguatkan hati dan jiwa karena sumber kekuatannya telah hilang.

Seseorang yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak dulu meninggalkannya lebih cepat. Wanita bersurai hitam yang berdiri di samping pusara tak henti-hentinya untuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Bersama seorang pria yang memiliki wajah identik seraya memayungi dirinya, Mikoto tak kuasa menahan pingsannya saat melihat kabar dari media yang menayangkan berita duka datang dari istri seorang Namikaze.

"_Hahaha! Bohong! Kenapa mereka menayangkan hal yang tidak benar! KUSHINA BARU SAJA BERTEMU DENGANKU KEMARIN! DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA! SUPIR TAKSI SIALAN ITU YANG TOLOL!"_

_Semua pelayan yang tak sengaja mendengar suara nyonya besar di mansion tersebut hanya menundukkan kepala, mencoba untuk tidak membuat sang nyonya penguasa kediamannya risih. Kesedihan pertama ialah suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku yang telah wafat karena serangan jantung. Lalu apalagi ini!? _

"_Mereka semua memang tidak waras menayangkan berita buruk tentang Kushina!" suara Mikoto terdengar meninggi, menahan semua luapan emosi yang sudah berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Para pelayan memberi ruang untuk Mikoto yang terlihat histeris tak karuan, lalu terisak pelan. Namun, tubuhnya langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan langsung ditangani secepatnya oleh pelayan rumah. _

_Tak selang beberapa waktu, anak tunggal Mikoto pulang dari kuliahnya. Mata elangnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok pelayan wanita yang melewati dirinya tergesa-gesa. _

"_Dimana okaa-san?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Hanya saja, biasanya ia melihat Mikoto duduk bersama majalahnya di taman depan pekarangan rumah. _

"_Nyonya baru saja pingsan, tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah membaik, tuan." Sasuke mengernyit heran dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamar sang ibu. Dilihatnya Mikoto tengah duduk dipinggiran ranjang seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sepertinya menangis. _

"_Kau baik-baik saja, okaa-san?" Sasuke menyusul duduk di samping Mikoto yang mengangkat wajahnya. Bisa dilihat wajah cantiknya itu kini sangat berantakan dengan kedua mata yang sembab dan memerah. _

"_Kushina, sahabatku- hiks.." ucapan Mikoto membuat Sasuke menebak-nebak dibalik wajahnya yang datar. Ia tahu siapa nama yang disebut ibunya itu. Pikirannya entah kenapa langsung tertuju pada pemuda pirang yang berisik dan selalu ceroboh tak kenal tempat. Terakhir mereka bertatap muka sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu saat upacara pelepasan murid di sekolah, tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Jika dipikir-pikir, bagaimana keadaan orang itu sekarang? _

Pertanyaan yang sempat terlintas dibenaknya itu terjawab ketika dirinya bersama sang ibu berjalan beriringan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari pemakaman. Sasuke membiarkan sang ibu untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena kondisinya yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik sejak dimulainya acara hingga sekarang. Namun, langkah keduanya terhentikan akibat suara debuman pintu mobil yang dibanting keras berasal dari _mercedes-benz _yang terparkir tepat tak jauh dari arah keduanya. Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi, namun tak lebih tinggi darinya berjalan dengan langkah besar ditengah hujan deras yang megguyur.

"Naruto! Naruto!" bahkan sahutan dari sang nenek yang berlari tergesa menyusulnya seraya memayungi dirinya itu tak ia gubris. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis diwajahnya, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang bengkak akibat air mata yang terus membajiri selama perjalanan menuju pemakaman. Firasatnya memang benar. Ia benci saat sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman mulai merayap ke hatinya. Tsunade berhasil mencekal lengan sang cucu yang terpaksa membuatnya membalikkan tubuh.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENUNGGU, NEK! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERADA DI POSISINYA! AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA MATI!" teriakannya ditengah-tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur memang mampu menyaingi, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang mulai meninggalkan pemakaman melirik pada sumber. Tsunade semakin menangis ketika mendengar ucapan sang cucu yang menyakiti hati. Semua memang sudah terjadi. Sebagai dokter yang sudah berpengalaman menangani banyak orang, ia memang tahu perasaan terdalamnya dari sang cucu. Naruto melepas pegangan Tsunade pada lengannya, hendak pergi menuju batu nisan milik sang ibu. Namun, lagi-lagi langkahnya ia hentikan saat menyadari seorang wanita paruh baya bersama seorang laki-laki yang memayungi mendekat kearahnya. Melihat wanita yang membungkuk kearahnya membuat Tsunade menyambutnya dengan hal yang sama, lalu mata beriris _onyx _tersebut memandang Naruto yang masih bergeming balas menatapnya dibalik kacamata hitam. Terkesan dingin memang.

"Naruto," suara wanita itu terdengar getir. Naruto menyadari jika wanita paruh baya dihadapannya sekarang ini sama seperti dirinya, menangis sangat lama hingga menyebabkan matanya membengkak. Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang siapa wanita yang sekarang menghampirinya ini.

"Aku turut berduka cita, nak. Aku- aku selalu menyayangi Kushina, hingga mendengar kabar itu," tangis Mikoto pecah. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, tak mampu menahan tangisannya yang tersedu-sedu. Ia bahkan tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya itu yang semakin membuatnya tersakiti. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai hitam yang berada disamping Mikoto, pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok bersurai pirang yang masih bergeming memperhatikan sang ibu tanpa respon apapun.

Waktu memang membuat seseorang berubah.

Mikoto tahu benar jika respon yang tak seberapa dari anak mendiang sahabatnya itu berasal dari perasaan hancurnya. Wanita itu bergerak mendekat kearah Naruto mengikuti instingnya, mendekap erat tubuh yang terlihat rapuh dihadapannya itu dengan perasaan yang berusaha menyalurkan rasa hangat. Naruto butuh kekuatan sekarang. Harus ada yang mampu menopangnya supaya tidak jatuh tertarik sulur kesedihan terlalu dalam. Pikiran untuk membalas pelukan yang diberikan dari sahabat ibunya itu sempat terlintas dibenaknya. Namun, ia urungkan. Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu kembali memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Terima kasih." Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Mikoto, lalu kembali menegakkan dirinya. Iris _sapphire _yang dibalik kacamata hitam miliknya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam pemuda _raven_ itu kearahnya. Naruto rasa ia tak perlu memberinya salam.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali melenggang pergi dengan langkah cepat bersama Tsunade yang mengikuti setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan baik pada orang pertama yang menyapa mereka. Tsunade mengumpat saat melihat Naruto sudah basah kuyup akibat ke-keras kepalaan-nya. Ia hanya khawatir jika Naruto akan jatuh sakit di cuaca seperti ini. Minato yang melihat kedatangan sosok putranya langsung pergi mendekatinya diikuti Ino yang memegangi payung bersama. Namun, Naruto yang berjalan melewatinya begitu saja membuat Minato merasakan sakit dalam hatinya. Ino mengelus lengan sang paman saat melihat pandangannya menyendu menatap punggung Naruto. Perhatian keduanya beralih pada wanita bersurai pirang yang berjalan tergesa menghampiri mereka, membuat Ino yang menyadarinya langsung memeluk sang nenek, disusul oleh Minato secara bergantian.

"Maaf, kami baru sampai sekarang." Tsunade mengusap sudut matanya yang berair dengan sapu tangan. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali merangkul pundak sang nenek dengan lembut.

Naruto berlutut disamping pusara yang terpahat dengan nama wanita cantik tercintanya. Tangisnya pecah dalam diam. Jemarinya mengusap matanya dengan sedikit menanggalkan kacamata hitamnya. Wajahnya sangat berantakan. Pandangannya bahkan memburam entah karena terlalu banyak menangis atau air hujan yang mengalir di sela kulit wajahnya. Naruto mengusap batu yang terasa dingin itu dengan jempolnya. Bibirnya sudah terlalu kaku untuk berbicara barang sedikit pun.

Pemuda yang tahun ini genap berusia dua puluh tahun itu mengusap wajahnya untuk kesekian kali. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Sang ayah yang memandangnya tepat dibelakangnya berniat untuk menghampirinya, sekedar menenangkan dengan kata-kata. Namun, tepukan pada bahu yang berasal dari Tsunade membuatnya menolehkan kepala. Sang ibu terlihat menggelengkan kepala padanya.

"Biarkan dia," cucunya itu memang butuh waktu. Perasaannya mungkin akan semakin memburuk jika seseorang mengajaknya bicara. Ino berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara serta merangkul sang sepupu. Sudah berapa tahun semenjak Naruto menekuni beasiswanya di negara orang. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Ketika reuni sekolah diadakan pun, Naruto tidak pernah datang. Ia selalu menolak ajakan Ino dengan alasan yang sama.

"_Hei, sedang apa kau?" Ino sambil menuangkan poci ke dalam cangkirnya sore itu berniat untuk menelpon sang sepupu. _

_/"Makan bersama nenek."/ Mendengar jawaban diseberang panggilannya membuat Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tumben sekali anak berisik itu terdengar biasa. _

"_Kau datang tidak?" tanya Ino mulai menyeruput tehnya. _

_/"Kemana?"/_

"_Reuni sekolah." Ujar Ino pendek. _

_/"Oh."/ Ino mengernyit mendengar sahutan pendek dari pemuda dipanggilannya itu. Wanita itu meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja dan menyandarkan pinggulnya dipinggiran wastafel. _

_/"Aku sibuk, Ino."/_

_Jawaban Naruto membuatnya berdecak kesal, lalu berakhir dengan mereka yang beradu mulut tentang kesibukkan masing-masing. Dirinya yang mengatakan Naruto terlalu sulit menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk pulang ke Jepang, dan Naruto yang menyanggah tuduhan Ino karena ia benar-benar sibuk dengan tugas presentasinya. Lagipula, mereka memang sudah di semester enam, dan segala macam tugas yang menumpuk dari dosen adalah hal yang wajar. _

_Ugh. _Ino ingin memperbaiki keadaan seperti semula terkait masalahnya dengan Naruto. Wanita itu merasa tidak enak karena merasa menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu. Padahal, niatnya sangat baik. Mengajak sepupunya untuk bertemu sahabat lama semasa SMA apa salahnya?

Hari ini adalah perasaan terburuknya seumur hidup. Naruto bahkan tidak mengerti akan bagaimana dirinya beberapa hari ke depan. Tidak. Hari-hari berikutnya tanpa keberadaan Kushina. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa suramnya dirinya nanti. Tidak ada sosok penyemangat hidup, orang yang rajin mengomelinya setiap saat dan Naruto tidak bisa menghitung semua yang ada pada diri sang ibu. Terlalu banyak, tetapi berharga.

Naruto kembali mengusap kasar wajahnya dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang bertengger di wajah. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu beranjak berdiri dari posisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kaa-chan,"

"selalu, seperti itu." Sambungnya.

Panggilannya itu tak pernah ia lupakan. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan sang ayah yang memandangnya kalut.

"Nak, maaf. Maafkan Tou-san."

Mendengar kalimat sang ayah dengan suara bergetar membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis memandangnya teduh.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Tou-san." Minato mengangkat kepalanya dengan linangan air mata kesedihan. Dirinya terkejut saat Naruto memeluknya dan langsung ia balas lebih erat pada tubuh yang telah tumbuh dewasa itu. Ia semakin menangis. Putra satu-satunya itu ternyata tidak menyalahkannya. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan harta peninggalannya bersama Kushina seketika sirna. Minato mengelus kepala bersurai pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf, nak." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan jika ayahnya itu menangis dalam diam. Setelah itu, keduanya melepas pelukan seraya memandang satu sama lain. Minato bisa melihat senyum tipis anaknya yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Minato sangat rindu. Namun, tatapan iris _sapphire_nya sekarang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Tou-san_,_" Minato memandang penuh arti pada sang putra. Ia akan mendengarkan dengan baik suara anaknya itu walaupun hatinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang lain. Manik Naruto sempat melirik pada Tsunade yang memandangnya dengan wajah sembap, lalu kembali beralih pada Minato. Sepertinya memang tidak tepat untuk mengatakan sekarang, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Aku– akan menetap di Amerika, Tou-san_._" Kalimat Naruto adalah hal kedua hari ini yang membuat Minato merasa kelu. _Menetap di negara lain? _

"Apa maksudmu?" Minato memandang penuh selidik akan perkataan anaknya itu. _Bukankah Naruto hanya memenuhi beasiswanya saja dan akan pulang jika sudah selesai dengan semua itu?_ Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia harus menegaskan keinginannya sekarang.

"Tou-san, aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku, lalu bekerja dan menetap di sana." Ujar Naruto membuat Minato ataupun Ino tertegun. Tsunade sudah tahu tentang keputusan cucunya itu. Ia bahkan sempat melarangnya, namun sifat keras kepalanya membuat Tsunade menghembuskan napasnya berat kala itu.

"Itu keinginanku." Sambung Naruto menatap lurus pada manik biru yang sama dengan miliknya. Naruto memang serius untuk yang satu itu. Ia sudah memikirkan sejak dulu tentang masa depannya, sedangkan orang tuanya sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengelola perusahaan. Hubungannya dengan keluarga bisa menjadi konfrontasi yang menyiksa batin jika tidak dibicarakan baik-baik.

Minato mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Matanya memutus pandang untuk melihat kearah lain. Ia kemudian mendekat dan sedikit mendorong punggung Naruto untuk mengikutinya berjalan beriringan.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan ini di rumah."

.

Entah apa yang membuatnya merelakan waktu untuk berdiam di dalam mobil seorang diri dipinggir jalan utama. Ibunya sudah pulang lima belas menit yang lalu bersama supir rumah yang menjemput. Jemarinya memegang stir kemudinya dengan tenang. Penyeka kaca mobil terus bergerak membelah air hujan yang menghalangi pandangan. Mata hitamnya menyapu setiap jengkal perhatian hingga beberapa orang yang terlihat berjalan bersama menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh di depannya membuatnya memaku perhatian. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung beranjak keluar dari mobil tanpa membawa payung melihat hujan sudah mereda. Hanya tetesan kecil.

"Hei,"

Mendengar suara yang mendekat kepadanya membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh. Sasuke meringis dalam hati saat melihat wajah yang terlihat semakin dewasa itu menyapa bersama keadaan bengkak yang menyelimuti daerah matanya. Naruto sedikit terpaku saat melihat siapa yang menghampirinya di saat pelayat lain telah bubar dan hanya menyisakan keluarga dari sosok sang mendiang.

"Naruto, ada apa?" suara Tsunade memecah perhatiannya untuk melihat kearah sang nenek yang sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama yang lain.

"Ah, aku masih ada urusan. Kalian pulang saja. Aku akan menyusul." Mendengar kalimat sang cucu yang terdengar memaksa, Tsunade menghela napas dan menutup pintu mobil. Suara Minato sempat menyapa menanyai tentang dirinya yang akan menyusul pulang dan langsung dijawab singkat oleh Tsunade.

Selepas _Mercedes-benz _tersebut melaju meninggalkan tempat, netra birunya beralih pada pemuda yang menghampirinya itu secara tiba-tiba. Sahabat kecilnya, teman lama bisa dibilang. Ya, terserah. Sosok jangkung itu berdiri tegak menatapnya dengan pandangan datar seperti dulu, namun sudut matanya semakin tajam.

"Apa maumu?" pertanyaannya memang terkesan _rude _tapi apa boleh buat. _Mood_nya benar-benar buruk sekali sekarang. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi. Namun, melihat teman lama dengan keadaan terakhir kali mereka bertemu sangat buruk,sepertinya Naruto memutuskan untuk meminta maaf atas ucapannya waktu itu. _Sigh. _

Sasuke mengisyaratkan untuk memasuki _Audi A8 _berwarna hitam mengkilat yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Naruto berjalan mengikutinya sedikit tergesa. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya Sasuke terlebih dahulu masuk, terlihat menunggu dirinya. Suara pintu mobil tertutup, menyisakan keheningan di dalamnya.

"Ka-"

"Jadi, apa kabar?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya cepat saat mendengar suara yang memotong ucapannya. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah membersihkan kacamata hitamnya dengan pinggiran baju.

"Aku baik." Sasuke masih memperhatikan perilaku Naruto yang terlihat sangat fokus pada urusannya. Sosoknya terlihat lebih tenang dibanding saat dulu.

"Oh, syukurlah." Kini manik birunya beralih pada pemuda _raven_ disampingnya dengan senyum kecil. Sasuke yang melihat itu masih bergeming. Niatnya untuk berbicara ia urungkan.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" _ah_, baru saja ia mengukuhkan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Namun, pertanyaan Naruto membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Tentang kalimatmu tiga tahun lalu," Naruto memandang wajah pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dari samping tanpa mengedip. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya sekarang. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya seraya menopang dagu memikirkan sesuatu. Pandangannya menerawang ke depan, memperhatikan titik air kecil yang membasahi kaca mobil.

"Oh! Ya, maafkan aku. Mungkin kau salah menangkap waktu itu. Kau tahu, sebagai teman harusnya kita saling mendukung. Sepertinya pemilihan kata yang kuucap waktu itu agak menyimpang," suaranya terdengar ringan. Sasuke menolehkan kembali wajahnya saat tak sengaja mendengar kekehan kecil berasal dari orang disampingnya. Naruto mengurut daerah matanya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat menahan tawa. _Apa ini sebuah penghinaan? _

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit terusik dengan sikap pemuda pirang itu. _Apa mungkin karena mendiang ibunya?_ Naruto terasa agak menyebalkan sekarang. _Okay, _dia memang menyebalkan sejak mereka masih taman kanak-kanak, namun ini sangat berbeda. Terdengar tak acuh dibalik kalimatnya yang ramah.

Pemuda _raven _itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia tidak ingin emosinya terpancing hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Kupikir kau penyuka sesama jenis," ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya memandang tak menyangka. Tawa Naruto pecah begitu saja hingga perutnya terasa sakit.

"Apa?" sahut pemuda _raven _itu lagi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap tajam Naruto. Sungguh. _Tidak ada hal yang harus ditertawakan sekarang. _Tawa Naruto mengecil, lalu berhenti. Pemuda pirang itu mengusap wajahnya dengan nikmat. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum dibalik telapak tangannya.

"Kau tahu, sudah berapa laki-laki dan perempuan yang ingin menjadikanku pacar. Astaga, aku masih _straight, man!_" pukulan kecil di bahu Sasuke dari orang disampingnya itu cukup membuatnya mendecak kesal. _Okay, _Sasuke akui jika penjelasannya itu cukup mengejutkan. Ia tahu jika Amerika penganut liberalis. Segala macam manusia ada disana. Tapi kalimatnya itu membuat Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Apa Naruto sedang _show-off_ padanya?

"Jangan anggap aku orang yang suka pamer, Sasuke." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat Naruto seolah mengetahui pikirannya. Ia mendengus dingin dan mulai menstarter mobilnya, berniat untuk tidak berlama-lama disana.

"Lagipula, jika aku seorang _gay _apa pengaruhnya padamu? Pfftt– hahaha.. Ya tuhan, bagaimana rasanya bokong seorang laki-laki?" mobil yang melaju itu berhenti dengan pedal rem yang diinjak secara tiba-tiba, membuat seseorang yang menjadi penumpang di dalamnya terbentur oleh _headboard _di depannya. Sasuke memandang dingin pada pemuda yang tengah mengadukan sakitnya. Astaga, yang benar saja! Baru saja orang ini menghadiri pemakaman ibunya, tapi sudah berbicara vulgar seperti itu. Ia tak habis pikir mengenai otak si pirang yang frontal itu.

"Itu hanya lelucon, tuan. Tidak perlu kau sampai terkejut seperti itu," Naruto memandang sinis melalui ekor matanya.

"Leluconmu menjijikan." _Cih, serius sekali dia_, batin Naruto saat itu juga. Entah kenapa, tangannya gatal untuk meninju wajah _stoic _itu. Sasuke kembali menginjak pedal gas secara teratur. Kecepatannya semakin meningkat setiap menit.

"Kau mau mengantarku pulang?" pertanyaan Naruto hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kedua bahu yang tak acuh dari Sasuke.

"Kau bisa turun sekarang juga." Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya serius, kawan. Ia bersumpah. Suaranya yang dalam itu memang menyiratkan ketegasan. _Namun, sungguh!_ Tidak ada orang yang tidak salah paham dengan ucapan mengusir seperti itu! Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat dalam hati.

"_Okay, _turunkan aku di depan sana." Sahut Naruto seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan, lebih tepatnya pada pinggiran jalan yang tidak terlalu padat hari itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu ambil hati dengan Sasuke. _Toh_, orang Amerika terkenal _savage_, _to the point_, dan ia hidup disana. Naruto bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang lebih dari sekedar ucapan seperti itu.

Manik birunya melirik sekilas saat mendengar decakan kesal dari sampingnya, lalu kembali mengembalikan perhatiannya ke depan seraya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Hanya bingung. Ada berapa kepribadian yang tinggal di pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Menghampirinya tiba-tiba di pemakaman yang ia kira semua orang sudah pulang, mengajaknya ke mobil yang ia tebak untuk membicarakan sesuatu, lalu terakhir mengusirnya dengan tidak sopan, dan barusan mulutnya mendecak seperti itu? Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ternyata kau tidak sopan juga ya untuk seukuran orang konglomerat," perasaan untuk membalas Sasuke selalu ada dipikirannya. Ia rasa, sikap angkuhnya itu harus ditampar berulang kali dengan ucapan yang tak kalah menantangnya.

"Peduli sekali kau," kali ini Naruto mendengus keras mendengar suara tak acuh itu. Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di bahu jalan. Tanpa berniat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih Naruto memutuskan keluar dari dalam mobil. Pemuda itu menutup pintu mobil cukup keras dan berjalan santai meninggalkan tempat. Naruto memasuki kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan sesekali bersenandung kecil. Sepertinya ia akan menggunakan taksi untuk mengantarnya ke kediaman Namikaze–Uzumaki.

Sasuke yang melihatnya menggertakkan gigi, meremat keras stir kemudinya memandang dingin pada satu titik yang berjalan menjauh. Tanpa pikir panjang ia turun dari mobil dengan emosi meluap dan menutup keras pintu mobil. Ia berhenti tak jauh di depan mobilnya, mengurungkan niat untuk menyusul pemuda pirang yang berjalan menjauh. Manik hitamnya semakin dengki memandang punggung Naruto.

"Hyuuga itu pelacur," langkahnya terhenti. Naruto tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan lantang seperti itu. Terlebih, apa? Hinata pelacur maksudnya? Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Ekspresi wajah _tan _itu menyiratkan keanehan. Dilihatnya pemuda _raven _tersebut berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan angkuh, terkesan merendahkan jika dilihat dari tatapan mata elangnya itu.

"_What the fuck! _Orang ini apa maunya, _huh_?" gumam Naruto yang hanya di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu jika Sasuke berniat menyulut emosinya. Diam-diam Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Apa Uchiha ini berusaha melakukan _affair _pada hubungannya? Ya Tuhan. Padahal, jika Hinata pelacur juga bukan urusannya kan?

"Dia sudah pernah tidur denganku- "

BUGH

Dan entah kapan Naruto sudah berlari menuju orang itu, menarik kerahnya, dan melayangkan tinju tepat di wajah tampan itu. Sasuke terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah. Sebenarnya ia sudah menebak apa yang akan dilakukan si pirang itu. Namun, respon tubuhnya tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat. Ingin merasakan bagaimana pukulan si pirang. Jempolnya menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan tiba-tiba itu. _Tenaganya besar sekali_, batinnya cukup terkejut.

"Aku tahu itu. Setidaknya, dia belum sampai menunjukkannya di depan wajahku." Manik birunya menyorot tajam, namun terkesan lebih dingin. Naruto bahkan mengetahui jika wanita Hyuuga yang menembaknya dengan penuh drama itu gemar berganti pasangan. _Well, _semenjak Naruto pergi ke Amerika, dirinya bahkan hanya seminggu menjalin hubungan, dan memutuskan untuk fokus terhadap impiannya masing-masing. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah serius wanita bersurai indigo tersebut saat itu.

"_Huh, _impian _bullshit!" _umpat Naruto tanpa sadar.

"_Cih_.. Naif sekali kau." Sasuke memandang dingin tanpa mengkhawatirkan luka sobek dibibirnya yang berdarah. Naruto bahkan hanya memandang datar tanpa berniat untuk meminta maaf. Jujur, Naruto sudah merasa jengah dengan sikap mengusiknya itu. Omong-omong, si Sasuke ini tangguh juga melihat dirinya tidak tersungkur karena tinju kerasnya. Walaupun kakinya sedikit mundur beberapa langkah karena oleng, tapi Naruto berhasil membuat mukanya berpaling keras.

"Kau tahu, naif nama tengahku, _Sir._" Ujar Naruto memandang dengan kedua alis yang mengangkat. _Oh, _sudah berapa hari Naruto tidak meninju wajah orang yang menyulut emosinya. Dan, sekarang ia sudah melakukannya. Sungguh _fantasfic_!

Pemuda pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya, melanjutkan kembali langkah ringannya yang sempat tertunda. Sesekali bibirnya bersenandung kecil tanpa memperdulikan sepasang mata elang yang menusuk pada punggungnya.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke.

.

Sebuah taksi menepi di depan gerbang utama kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajah turun dan memberi beberapa lembar yenpada supir. Setelah mobil melaju meninggalkan, manik birunya melirik pada susunan besi menjulang tinggi melindungi bangunan yang sudah tiga tahun belakangan ini belum ia kunjungi. _Mansion_ klasik berukuran bak istana yang menyimpan kenangan bersama sang ibu, Kushina. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tersebut. Seorang penjaga berperawakan tinggi menyambutnya yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

Saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap beberapa orang yang ia asumsikan sebagai tamu datang, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Pelayan yang tak sengaja melihat kedatangan sang tuan muda tersenyum ramah, namun niat untuk menanyakan kabar pada Naruto diurungkan melihat dirinya tergesa-gesa. _Mansion_nya terlihat lebih senggang. Sepertinya Tsunade sedang berada di kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Ino, wanita itu tak sengaja ia lihat bersama sang ayah tengah menyambut tamu untuk berbela sungkawa. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, dan istirahat. Karena jujur, ia sangat lelah fisik dan mental hari ini.

Tepat pukul empat sore Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menghabiskan lima jam untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh di ranjang yang selama perjalanannya menuju Jepang dirinya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ponselnya berdering dan langsung ia angkat tanpa melihat siapa gerangan yang menelponnya di saat seperti ini.

"Halo?"

Naruto sedikit tertegun saat suara seorang wanita menyapanya. Terlebih, ia sangat tahu siapa gerangan yang tengah menelponnya sekarang. Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto bangkit perlahan dari ranjangnya, sedikit linglung. Maniknya melirik pada tirai jendela kamarnya yang tersibak oleh angin. Suaranya terdengar ragu dan pelan. Tidak berubah.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan wanita itu. Paling-paling ucapan turut berduka cita. Namun, tebakan sekedar kata-kata bela sungkawa dan percakapan selesai dengan ucapan sampai jumpa sirna saat Hinata mengatakan permintaan lain.

_/"Naruto-kun, bisa kita bertemu?"/_

.

Penyanyi cafe sore itu melantunkan lagunya dengan suara merdu. Bersama petikan gitar yang menyaingi derasnya hujan hari itu. Sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang berhadapan diduduki oleh sepasang orang berlawanan jenis. Secangkir americano dan flat white mengadu aroma diantara keduanya. Naruto meraih cangkirnya dan menyesapnya dengan khidmat. Hinata tak luput untuk memperhatikan setiap inci wajah yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan segar bersamaan. Walaupun jejak dimatanya terlihat jika ia telah menangis habis-habisan.

Banyak yang ingin Hinata bicarakan dengan pemuda itu. Ingin sekali menuangkan rasa rindunya pada Naruto. Laki-laki yang pernah ditembaknya dulu dan beruntungnya ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadikannya kekasih. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Rasa hangat menjalar ke daerah bawah matanya yang ia yakini sebagai rona merah. _Ia tampan walaupun habis menangis_, pikirnya sekarang.

Naruto sangat rileks ketika cairan hitam yang diencerkan itu memasuki rongga mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia tengah menunggu Hinata untuk membuka percakapan. Mengingat moodnya saat ini sedang tidak bagus untuk memulai percakapan atau sekedar basa-basi. Selain itu, ada hal lain yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya. Tentang ucapan Sasuke. Apa itu benar?

"Naruto-kun," yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya seraya mengedip beberapa kali. Di depannya seorang Hinata dengan potongan rambut yang sama namun telah menjadi seorang wanita yang anggun. Hinata menyelipkan anak rambutnya saat ditatap dalam oleh manik biru di depannya. Ia sangat gugup sekarang. Naruto tidak banyak bicara dan Hinata maklumi itu.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin kukatakan." Suaranya menngecil, tapi Naruto masih bisa menangkapnya.

Ada suatu hal yang harus ia luruskan. Sesuatu yang dapat mencemari nama baiknya dan itu akan berdampak pada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Saat dirinya mabuk di pesta ulang tahun Tenten yang mengundang alumni kelas, disanalah kesuciannya direnggut. Ini terjadi delapan bulan lalu ketika orang asing membawanya ke sebuah hotel dengan dalih mengantarnya pulang. Hinata tahu jika ia dijebak dan berusaha melaporkan kasus itu ke pihak kepolisian. Namun, ia tidak mampu mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang kuat dan berakhir dengan kasusnya yang ditutup. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dibalik meja saat dimana ia harus mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terlihat buruk.

"Delapan bulan lalu, Tenten mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahunnya," Hinata merendahkan wajahnya. Perasaannya sangat kalut sekarang.

Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha menyimak apa yang disuarakan wanita di depannya. Hinata kembali menyelipkan anak rambutnya. Pergerakannya itu terkesan menunjukkan rasa tidak nyaman. Ia takut kalimat selanjutnya akan membuat pandangan Naruto berubah terhadap dirinya.

"N-naruto-kun, aku takut jika setelah ini kau akan berubah padaku." Naruto tersenyum. Ia memandang teduh pada gadis yang terlihat lebih dewasa itu. Sangat jelas raut khawatir pada wajah putihnya. Hinata tidak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sangat kalut.

"Ceritalah," suara Naruto membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Naruto, suaranya itu membuat kecemasan Hinata menyurut seketika. Seolah pemuda itu membuka lebar kesempatan yang Hinata kira tidak akan pernah ada. Ya, kesempatan. Suatu keberuntungan jika kau mendapat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto memperlakukannya dengan lembut, mampu membuat hatinya semakin berdegup lebih keras. Namun, masalah akan kepercayaan tak luput berputar di kepala Hinata.

"Kami berpesta, l-lalu sesi meneguk anggur tiba. P-pikiranku sangat kacau waktu itu, dan aku berniat untuk pulang," Hinata semakin meremat kain roknya. Suaranya bergetar. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Naruto masih setia memperhatikan wanita di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk menyela. Tidak. Masih belum.

"S-saat itu, ada seseorang yang menarikku dan bilang akan mengantarku p-pulang. Aku sudah menolaknya dan berusaha menghindar dengan k-kondisiku yang l-limbung," _ralat, mabuk, _batin Naruto.

"Lalu?" sahut Naruto seraya menyesap minumannya dengan nikmat. Tebakannya selanjutnya adalah, Hinata yang melakukan seks bersama _orang asing _itu. Atau pemerkosaan?

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ia tidak berani untuk melihat langsung pada _sapphire _di depannya. Naruto menantikan suaranya dengan memandang lurus pada kepala bermahkota indigo dihadapannya yang menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak mendengus kasar sekarang.

"Kau tahu, waktuku tidak banyak." Kalimat si pirang membuat Hinata tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Naruto melihat sekilas pada jam tangannya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, lalu menatap kembali Hinata. Naruto tidak berbohong. Ia hanya ingin kembali pulang ke rumah.

"N–naruto-kun, o-orang yang mengantarku pulang ternyata d-dia m-malah membawaku ke hotel. K-kondisiku s-sangat buruk, yang jelas ia m-memperkosaku," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengutuk kata terakhir dari kalimatnya. Hinata sangat bodoh tidak bisa mengingat rupa si pelaku karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum saat bermain taruhan dengan teman-teman. Ia mengutuk orang yang berani merebut keperawanannya hari itu. Seharusnya, seharusnya hanya Naruto yang akan memiliki nya. Ia bersumpah untuk menemukan pelakunya seorang diri bagaimana pun caranya.

Sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawa orang.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kaca yang menjadi pembatas dirinya dengan trotoar pejalan kaki. Pikirannya melayang. Banyak sekali hal yang berjatuhan menampakkan diri padanya dalam sehari. Sang ibu yang ia tidak lihat bagaimana rupa terakhirnya, tentang rencananya yang akan kembali ke Amerika, bertemu teman lama yang berakhir semakin rumit, dan Hinata. Oof– rasanya Naruto ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal. _Kenapa penuh drama sekali?_, pikirnya heran.

Melihat Naruto yang melamun, Hinata bergerak gelisah. Ia berdeham pelan berniat untuk membuat Naruto kembali sadar, tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh.

"Naruto-kun?" merasa dipanggil Naruto memusatkan perhatiannya kembali. _Ah_, ia baru saja melupakan keberadaan Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto bingung untuk meresponnya seperti apa. Mendengar dari ceritanya itu ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata sepenuhnya. Dalam keadaan mabuk, lalu melakukan kegiatan intim adalah hal yang sering temui di kuliahnya juga.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan merubah sikapku kepadamu, _okay_? Aku memang melaknat orang asing itu. Tapi, apa kondisimu baik-baik saja?" mendengar perhatian yang Naruto berikan terhadap dirinya membuat Hinata terpaku pada manik biru yang selalu ia elukan. Hatinya merasa hangat dan terharu bersamaan akan sikap Naruto yang penuh perhatian. Hinata tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu berpaling darinya.

Mimpi buruk baginya jika itu sampai terjadi.

Jika ditanya apakah kondisi Hinata baik-baik saja, tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Wanita itu paranoid saat mengetahui dirinya bangun di ranjang hotel tanpa sehelai benang yang melekat di tubuhnya. Terlebih, daerah kewanitaannya sangat sakit tak karuan. Sebenarnya berapa kali orang gila itu menusuk lubangnya?

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun." _Bohong_. Naruto tahu wanita itu berbohong. Apakah ada kondisi orang yang baik-baik saja saat setelah diperkosa? _Paling tidak trauma akut bersarang di tubuhnya, _pikirnya kala itu.

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu. Aku turut sedih mendengar ceritamu. Lain kali, jika kau tidak kuat minum, jangan memaksakannya. Itu akan merugikanmu, juga tubuhmu." Pandangan Naruto menyinis dibalik cangkir americano yang ia cecapi. Waktu memang merubah orang. Naruto pikir wanita yang masih kental dengan adat keluarganya itu tidak akan merasakan alkohol di lidahnya. Tapi perkiraannya salah dan semakin salah saat Hinata pernah disetubuhi. Naruto mendesah pelan bersama pikirannya.

Hinata sangat kacau. Ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama rasa panas di matanya, dan berakhir dengan menitikkannya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengusapnya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya seperti itu. Namun, pemuda itu terus memperhatikannya tanpa beralih sedikit pun. Rasanya Hinata ingin lenyap dari bumi. Menanggung malu dihadapan orang yang ia cintai sangat buruk.

Tapi, perasaannya untuk memiliki Naruto begitu besar.

.

Naruto sampai di kediamannya tepat saat jam makan malam. Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita Hyuuga itu, ia langsung memesan taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ino terlihat menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang terlihat mengepul dibantu oleh pelayan. Saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap kehadiran sosok si pirang keemasan, Ino langsung menariknya untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Aku tak tahu kau habis darimana. Tapi, jangan melewatkan makan malam! Apalagi aku yang memasak." Naruto mendengus pelan mendengar ocehannya. Pikirannya berlabuh pada Hinata. Bukankah sepupunya itu cukup dekat dengannya?

"Ino, kau temannya Hinata kan?"

Mendengar kalimat Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Ino menghentikan pergerakan menuangkan minumannya. Hinata memang teman SMA mereka, dan Ino akan bertemu saat acara reuni. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan kuliah mengingat wanita pemalu itu berada di luar kota.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Ah, aku lupa jika kalian pacaran," sahut Ino terkesan cuek.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu." Kata pacaran rasanya membuat Naruto merasa aneh. Bukannya mereka hanya pacaran seminggu dan setelah itu selesai? Ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam hubungan yang menurutnya rumit. Menyukai seseorang memang luar biasa membuat hati senang, namun sisi lainnya akan sangat merepotkan jika tidak menghasilkan buah. Naruto hanya ingin seperti ini. Sendiri, bebas mengalir ke depannya, dan bermain dengan teman. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

Ino yang mendengarnya hanya ber-oh ria. Sepupunya itu tidak perlu menyembunyikan rasa rindu dihadapannya. Kira-kira, seperti itu Ino menangkap gelagatnya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya," Ino menyuapkan makananannya ke dalam mulut. Perhatiannya sesekali melirik Naruto yang tengah menyantap omeletnya dengan tenang. Melihat pemuda itu kembali, Ino akui jika gurat wajahnya semakin mempesona. Abaikan. Naruto terlihat lebih dewasa di matanya.

"Kau tahu, jika dia–" Naruto berdeham pelan membersihkan tenggorokannya, "–diperkosa?" Ino meletakkan sendok dan garpunya bersamaan di atas piring. Makanannya sudah habis. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang meraih segelas air untuk diteguknya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Ino yang tengah mengikat rambutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kondisinya sangat buruk waktu itu." Ino kini menatap Naruto dengan seksama dari seberang meja. Wanita itu terlihat mendesah pelan.

"Yang kutahu, dia sangat takut jika kau akan mengakhiri hubungan dengannya." Naruto termenung. Dalam lubuk hatinya rasa itu sebenarnya sudah sirna, entah kemana. Mungkin terkikis oleh waktu yang semakin besar. Ia akui jika label istri idaman melekat dalam Hinata. Namun, pikirannya merasa jika rasa sukanya hanya sesaat.

Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh saat itu. Menawarkannya untuk menjadi kekasih saat ditembak adalah pembuktian pada seseorang. Pembuktian atas kesalahan kalimat yang pernah terucap pada Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu sangat takut ketika mengetahui perubahan sikap dari anak Uchiha Mikoto itu. _Fine_, ia tidak masalah jika Sasuke sempat menuduhnya berubah haluan. Tapi, saat mendapat respon penolakan seperti itu, Naruto sakit hati.

"Bangsat!"

"Nar!" suara Ino meninggi saat tak sengaja menangkap makian kecil dari mulut pemuda itu. Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya, dan melihat Ino dengan sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya ia tak sengaja mengumpat barusan.

"Kau lelah, istirahatlah. Besok kau berangkat ke Amerika lagi kan?" sebenarnya Ino sudah memaksa mereka untuk tinggal begitu lama di Jepang, begitu juga Minato. Namun, pekerjaan Tsunade yang tak bisa ditunda begitu lama mengharuskannya kembali lebih awal bersama sang cucu. _Kenapa semua orang begitu sibuk?, _pikir Ino tak rela.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi menuju kamar di lantai dua. Saat dalam perjalanannya menaiki tangga, getaran di saku celana mengejutkannya. Lalu, tak lama senyap. Naruto langsung merogoh sakunya dan memandang benda pipih tersebut seraya membuka pintu kamar. Satu pesan masuk pada notifikasinya, tanpa nama. Seseorang mengirimnya sebuah folder berisi video dengan durasi lima menit. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran.

Saat jarinya mengetuk di atas benda pipih itu, video pun terputar. Kedua _sapphire_nya terbelalak kaget seketika. Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat sosok wanita bersurai gelap tengah menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas seorang lelaki. Wajah yang kenikmatan itu adalah Hinata, wanita yang baru saja bertemu dengannya untuk menjelaskan sebuah kisah pribadinya, dan ingin mempertahankan hubungan keduanya. Naruto mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke nakas meja. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran king size kamarnya, mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kepalanya sudah pusing dan bertambah dua kali lipat hanya karena video mesum barusan.

Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, memandang lurus pada langit-langit kamar. Manik birunya memicing ketika sinar lampu terasa menusuk retinanya. Ia hanya kecewa. Bukan. Bukan karena Naruto ingin mempertahankan hubungan kekasih bersama Hinata. Ia hanya merasa terkhianati dengan wanita bersurai indigo itu. Hinata terkesan memohon kepadanya, namun bermain juga dibelakangnya.

Ini sangat rumit. Naruto ingin berteriak kencang, tapi ia lebih takut dengan amukan sang nenek di malam hari. Ia meremas rambutnya dengan kesal. Kenapa rasanya ia yang terlihat bodoh disini?

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Manik birunya melirik ke ponselnya yang mati. "Apa Sasuke yang mengirimnya?" gumam Naruto. Jemarinya meraih ponselnya seraya menimang-nimang apakah ia harus menelpon si brengsek itu atau tidak. Dan keputusannya adalah tidak karena Naruto tidak mempunyai kontak orang itu.

"Apa aku minta ke Ino saja?"

Naruto mendengus dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya sedikit kasar di atas meja. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga dada seraya membalikkan tubuh membelakangi pintu kamar. _Toh, peduli sekali_, pikirnya seraya beranjak ke alam mimpi.

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan mulutnya yang berkata sendiri. Pemuda itu menghisap batang rokoknya, lalu mengeluarkan asapnya melalui hidung dan mulutnya bersamaan. Biasanya ia tidak akan menghisap tembakau itu. Malah sangat anti. Namun, pagi ini ia menikmatinya seorang diri di balkon kamarnya bersama secangkir kafein. Pikirannya berlabuh saat wajahnya kena pukul dari seorang laki-laki yang belakangan ini wajahnya selalu muncul di benaknya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Empat tahun mereka tidak bertatap muka. Sasuke kembali menghembuskan asapnya. Sudut bibirnya masih sedikit membiru, tapi sudah terasa baik. Wajahnya masih sama dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Namun, mata birunya tidak secerah dulu. Sasuke tidak menemukan binar yang selalu berkilauan itu disana.

Ia hanya– rindu.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sepertinya ia sudah berhasil membuat runyam pasangan baru di perpisahan sekolah dulu. Manik kelamnya melirik pada benda pipih berwarna hitam di samping cangkir kopinya. Ada alasan kecil yang membuatnya ingin bermain sedikit dengan Naruto, _teman lamanya _itu. Kalimat yang ia luruskan saat di dalam mobil waktu itu cukup membuat Sasuke naik pitam.

"_Kau tahu, sudah berapa laki-laki dan perempuan yang ingin menjadikanku pacar. Astaga, aku masih straight, man!"_

Sasuke mendecak kesal. Sorot matanya mendingin. Perubahannya saat mereka akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali membuat Sasuke muak. Namun, bahkan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak untuk membalas memukul wajahnya waktu itu. Sasuke terkekeh kecil, tapi terkesan sinis. Ia hanya ingin membungkam bibir berisi itu untuk menghentikan kalimatnya yang melenceng beberapa tahun lalu.

Sasuke hanya ingin jika kalimat _–Bahkan aku pun menyukaimu– _itu bersifat denotasi.

Tangannya meraih ponsel hitamnya dan menyalakannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat sebuah panggilan tak terjawab beberapa menit yang lalu, tanpa nama yang tertera. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Sejak kapan ada sebuah panggilan di notifikasinya sedangkan ponselnya itu selalu berada di dekatnya? Atau, orang itu hanya menelponnya barang sedetik lalu kembali mematikannya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban terlebih dahulu. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sasuke langsung melakukan panggilan kembali pada nomor tersebut.

Tak lama seseorang mengangkatnya dari seberang panggilan, dan sedikit terkejut jika di dengar dari suara wanita yang terdengar panik. Sasuke berdecak kesal, berniat mematikan kembali panggilan bodoh itu jika saja suara yang sangat dikenalnya tidak menginterupsi–

_/"Halo! Hei, kau Sasuke! Aku tahu kau yang mengirim video tolol itu! Lalu, apa hah!? Kau sedang menertawakanku sekarang karena Hinata sudah menunjukannya kepadaku!? Lewat video brengsek itu! Yang sama brengseknya dengan kau! Huh! Aku terharu sekali sampai kau mengirimkan video itu. Jika kau ingin merasakan tubuhnya ambil saja! Aku bisa memilih perempuan atau laki-laki yang lebih menggoda di Amerika! Camkan itu, sialan!"/ _**tut. **

Sasuke masih bergeming dalam posisi yang sama dengan tangan yang masih mengarahkan ponselnya ke daun telinga. Iris _onyx_nya melirik pada layar ponsel bersamaan tangannya menjauhkannya. Nomor itu milik seorang wanita, tapi ada Naruto disana. Terlebih, apa? Memilih perempuan atau laki-laki di Amerika? _Cih. _

Naruto mencoba menantang rupanya.

"_Hei, semua perempuan menyukaimu. Bahkan aku pun menyukaimu."_

"_Oh! Ya, maafkan aku. Mungkin kau salah menangkap waktu itu. Kau tahu, sebagai teman harusnya kita saling mendukung. Sepertinya pemilihan kata yang kuucap waktu itu agak menyimpang,"_

"_Lagipula, jika aku seorang gay apa pengaruhnya padamu? Pfftt– hahaha.. Ya tuhan, bagaimana rasanya bokong seorang laki-laki?"_

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia beranjak pergi dari tempatnya seraya mengambil mantel yang tergantung pada _hanger_. Hanya satu tujuannya saat ini.

Kediaman Namikaze.

.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan, hah!?"

Ino merebut ponselnya dengan cepat dari Naruto dan memandang horor pada layar ponselnya. Astaga, ia sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapat nomor langka milik Uchiha itu, tapi malah dihancurkan oleh sepupu dengan ucapannya yang tidak senonoh itu. Dalam sekali panggilan pula! Ino menatap kesal pemuda yang terlihat tak menghiraukan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kalau kau ingin meminta nomornya telepon saja lewat ponselmu, baka! Jangan menggunakan ponselku!" Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya jengah melihat kelakuan merajuk Ino yang tak pantas di umurnya. Lalu, ia berjalan menjauh untuk menghampiri Tsunade serta Minato yang terlihat duduk di kursi tunggu keberangkatan pesawat.

"Darimana saja, Naru?" pertanyaan Minato dengan raut wajah cemas hanya dibalas senyum lima jari dari yang dituju.

"Toilet." Dusta Naruto. Ino terlihat berjalan tergesa menghampiri ketiganya dengan wajah yang kusut. _Sikap egoisnya makin tinggi saja, huh!_, batin Ino mengerang.

"Lima menit lagi kita berangkat, bersiaplah." Sahutan sang nenek membuat Naruto bergerak mengambil tas jinjingnya yang berada di tangan Tsunade. Mereka ke Jepang tidak membawa banyak barang. Naruto hanya membawa _jansport_ berisi barang-barang miliknya dan sang nenek yang membawa sebuah _weekender bag_.

"Perhatikan barangmu, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal, _okay?_" Naruto mengangguk mantap mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Senyum yang menunjukkan kombinasi senang sedih di saat bersamaan. Tahun ini Minato mengantar keberangkatannya ke Amerika. Tahun lalu, mendiang sang ibu yang melakukannya. Hari ini tanpa teman, tapi tidak masalah.

Minato mengusap masing-masing lengan Naruto seolah memberi sentuhan terakhir, lalu menangkup wajah anak semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut. Pria paruh baya tersebut menyunggingkan senyum hangat pada sang anak yang akan kembali jauh darinya. Tidak, sebenarnya Minato sendiri juga sering jauh darinya karena perjalanan bisnis. Namun, itu tidak membuat Minato melupakan buah hatinya.

"Hati-hati, ya. Aku– memberi kebebasan untuk keputusanmu, nak." Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat sang ayah. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Minato yang masih menangkup kedua pipinya, meremasnya lembut.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san." Naruto mendekap erat tubuh yang lebih tinggi di depannya.

"Kita bisa terlambat jika kalian terus seperti itu,"

Mendengar suara Tsunade keduanya langsung melepas pelukan, dan tertawa kecil. Setelah melakukan salam perpisahan, Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya disusul oleh Naruto yang melambai menuju pelataran pesawat melalui garbarata.

"Paman jangan menangis," Ino mengusap kecil lengan Minato dengan senyum kecil.

"Tidak, mataku kelilipan." Ino terkikik geli melihat pria paruh baya yang berdiri di sampingnya tengah mengusup sudut matanya sesekali.

_Dasar tsundere! _

.

Iruka sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara debuman yang cukup keras tak jauh dari gerbang utama. Merasa ada kedatangan seseorang di depan kediaman tempat bekerjanya itu ia berjalan menuju arah gerbang utama, dan melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir. Sosok pria berperawakan tinggi menyusul keluar dari sisi kemudi mobil yang berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Iruka mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari jika itu orang Uchiha. "Apa ada sesuatu?" gumamnya kecil.

"Apa Naruto ada?" Uchiha Sasuke memandang dengan sorot mata tajam yang mampu membuat Iruka bergidik. Ia bahkan belum menyuruh penjaga gerbang untuk membuka susunan besi yang menjulang tinggi itu. Iruka berusaha memasang senyum ramah dengan bulir keringat yang tidak bisa membohongi wajah ketika mendapati sosok tanpa basa-basi itu.

"Tuan muda sudah pergi ke bandara untuk kembali ke Amerika satu jam yang lalu–" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi dengan cepat menuju mobilnya kembali. Ia langsung menancap gas meninggalkan kediaman si pirang dengan sosok Iruka yang mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, bingung. "Apa itu?" ujar Iruka terpaku melihat gelagat Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat tidak biasa di matanya.

Audi A8 berjalan cepat membelah jalanan kota siang itu. Wajah Sasuke mengeras. Dua alisnya menukik tajam dengan tampang gusar. Sasuke sungguh terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang membentaknya lewat telepon pagi ini sudah kembali ke luar negeri. Tidak, Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran _sudah kembali_ yang sempat terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin saja Naruto masih duduk menunggu jadwal _departure_ yang ia pilih.

Mobil hitamnya berhenti tepat di bahu lobi pelataran terminal. Tiga puluh menit ia habiskan menuju bandara Narita, tidak lama. Tanpa babibu Sasuke bergegas keluar dan berlari memasuki lobi terminal. Mata elangnya bergerak cepat menelusuri setiap orang yang berada di sana. Jajaran kursi untuk menunggu jadwal penerbangan ia telusuri satu per satu tanpa lelah. Kakinya terus belarian kecil. Sasuke merasa gila sekarang.

"Dimana kau, Naruto?" gumamnya pelan dengan napas terengah. Tubuh dan wajahnya basah dengan keringat. Sasuke mengumpat ketika berusaha menilik kembali setiap orang yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti Naruto. Nihil. Ia meremas kuat surai hitamnya yang sedikit lepek.

Apa ia terlambat?

Suara desingan mesin yang tak sengaja ia dengar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Posisinya sekarang memang tak jauh dengan pelataran pesawat. Manik kelamnya memicing saat sinar matahari menyorotnya. Satu pesawat lepas landas dari landas pacu. Entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan jika di sana ada seorang laki-laki pirang keemasan, berwajah _tan_, dan bermata biru yang mungkin jika melihat keadaannya sekarang akan menertawakannya.

Betapa berantakannya Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

Ia melemaskan tubuhnya, memijit pelipisnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Kenapa ia merasa bodoh sekarang?

Ia benci mendengar kalimat penyangkalan Naruto. Kenapa pemuda itu berusaha mengelak di depannya? Bahkan Sasuke merasa kesal saat ia mengatakan berapa perempuan dan laki-laki yang pernah menembaknya.

"Apa dia sering melakukan seks, _huh_?" gumam Sasuke sinis.

Sasuke tahu binar sesungguhnya di _sapphire _itu. Sangat tahu. Namun, egonya yang tinggi membuatnya berpaling dari wajah ceria nan manis itu. Bahkan ia tidak melihat senyum _charming _yang selalu dilontarkannya saat kemarin bertemu. Tidak, masih belum. Yang ada pemuda _raven _itu dihujani seringai licik dari bibir ranum itu.

Ia menggantungkan kedua lengannya di masing-masing sisi tubuh. Berdiam seorang diri memandang hamparan tanah lapang melalui sekat kaca yang menyapa di setiap pelataran terminal. Sudah berapa kali ia mendengus hari ini. Manik kelamnya memandang tegas ke depan. Sudah tersusun rencana apik di kepala jeniusnya. Ya, Sasuke akan mengasingkan diri dengan mengambil beasiswanya ke Birmingham. Berkutat dengan sekolah bisnis, membangun perusahaan dari nol, dan kembali sebagai orang yang berbeda.

Dan ambisinya semakin terlihat jelas ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari tempat tersebut, tanpa menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya.

Naruto akan berlutut padanya, suatu saat.

Camkan itu.

.

**End**.

.

* * *

A/n

Hai, readers fanfiction!

Author membawakan sebuah cerita oneshoot dengan word yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Seperti biasa ide-ide saya tidak bisa disimpan terlalu lama di kepala karena nantinya akan lupa dan sangat disayangkan kalau dah seperti ini juga bakal saya buat sequelnya dan dalam proses pengerjaan. semoga aja ada yang tertarik hohoho

Seperti biasa jangan lupa untuk menuangkan sedikit waktu dengan mengisi kolom review ya!

Bye bye!

**10 Juli, 2019**


End file.
